Birthday Dilemma
by JaliceLove
Summary: A birthday isn’t that much to fuss over right? Wrong. It’s a day where the person you care about is born and brought into your life so it is a big deal. It’s Shikamaru’s special day and Ino was having a dilemma on what to give him. Oh dear.


Title: Birthday Dilemma

By : Minari

Summary : A birthday isn't that much to fuss over right? Wrong. It's a day where the person you care about is born and brought into your life so it is a big deal. It's Shikamaru's special day and Yamanaka Ino was having a dilemma on what to give him. _Oh dear._

Happy Birthday Shikamaru! (:

xD

* * *

Yamanaka Ino was having a huge problem. She needed a present, fast. It was currently September 21 and it was late at night and guess what? She didn't have a birthday present to a certain lazy team mate. Normally she wouldn't think of it much but she started developing some certain feelings towards her lazy friend. She wanted this birthday to be at least special for him.

She wrenched her blond soft hair in frustration. She was clearly undecided on what to give him. What does the laziest bum of Konoha want on his special day? She definitely had no idea, whatsoever.

She jumped on her bed sighing loudly. "I guess I could always just buy him lunch…." She said quietly to herself.

She closed her eyes and went off in her dreams with the last thought…

_Sorry I couldn't give you a special birthday Shikamaru._

_

* * *

_

It was finally morning and the blond teenager shot up. She stretched her arms in the air and yawned. It was Shikamaru's Birthday. His special day. The day he was born. She smiled to herself. Shikamaru has grown afterall. He wasn't the same Genin a few years ago. In fact he wasn't even a Genin anymore. She sighed. It was hard to see Shikamaru these days. "I guess a free lunch will do for his day."

She got up and went to the bathroom. She looked at the mirror and saw a blond teenager with bright aqua eyes staring back at her. She brushed her tangled hair then brushed her teeth. She quickly changed into more appropriate clothes for the day. She washed her face and decided to leave her face without any make-up, just a bit of powder should be just fine.

Then she went downstairs. Her mom was probably at the Flower Shop already, and her dad? Probably out. She went to the kitchen and just ate cereal. Nothing special. After she finished, she drowned her glass of water and washed the used dishes. Then she left a note for her parents that she'll be out for awhile. It was Shikamaru's birthday after all. They'd understand.

She went out in search of the lazy ninja.

She found him lying down in his favorite cloud-watching spot. She thought of screaming at him because it nearly took her two hours to find the lazy bum, but she thought against it. Yes, she was being really nice to him just for a birthday. She quietly walked up to the ninja and realized he was slumbering. She gently sat down next to him and looked up at the sky. Light blue Skies. She grinned, even the skies are being nice today.

She didn't notice him opening one of his eyes. He quietly looked at her, analyzing what she was thinking. He didn't move when she placed her hands behind her to lean on while she was watching the white fluffy clouds float idly by. He noticed immediately when she started softly humming a tune to herself quietly trying not to wake him. Of course, she didn't know he was already awake. His eyes suddenly widened. He knew the tune she was humming..

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday happy birthday…_

_Happy birthday to you._

A smile broke out from his face. He whispered, "Thanks."

Ino's ears caught the soft sound and looked at Shikamaru's open eyes. Her face flushed. "Shikamaru!" She hit him on the arm. "You could've Said something!"

"And what? Risk myself getting hit by you?" he said rubbing his now injured arm.

She pouted. "I wouldn't hit you…" _It's your birthday afterall. _She thought.

He scoffed as he sat up. He looked at her. Her hair was untied and just let down. She was looking at the floor vivdly trying to ignore his stare. He supposed she was blushing. He smiled to himself. He got Ino to blush. Interesting.

"So what brings you here Ino?" he asked casually.

She fidgeted with her fingers. "I wanted to say happy birthday but I guess I hummed it for you." She looked at him and glared. He didn't seem to have any reaction.

"…and I couldn't get you anything else for your birthday…" she started again. He didn't say anything. She was starting to get annoyed. Couldn't he say something?

"So I thought…Maybe I could buy you lunch or something." She finished off lamely. He was looking at the sky again. Her patience was wearing off. Yeah it was his birthday but she was trying to do something for him…

Silence.

"Dangit Shikamaru! Can't you say something?!" She nearly screamed at him.

He groaned, "How troublesome…"

She clenched her fists. "Shi-ka-ma-ru…"she voiced out every syllable...

He sighed. "Look Ino, You don't have to get me anything alright? Peace and Quiet is good enough." She thought she heard him say _troublesome_ afterwards.

She looked at him furiously. "Peace and Quiet?! So you want me to just leave don't you!?" She stood up. "Fine! All I wanted was to buy you lunch so we could spend some time together. You're always busy and I never get to see you much anymore but it seems like your precious time is already filled with watching the clouds!" She saw him stand up but didn't care. "Fine, go celebrate your birthday with your clouds. I'll leave you with your peace and—"

She was cut off.

His lips were softly brushing against hers. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact. But as soon as it started, it ended.

He spoke before she could say something, while also bracing himself for a hit from Ino. "Look Ino, I didn't say I wanted to spend it alone. Honestly, You make things more complicated and troublesome. Can't you just lie down with me and enjoy the clouds?! It's a _peaceful_ day out here! I only said I didn't need anything because just a "Happy Birthday" from you is enough." He muttered out a troublesome again.

Shikamaru sighed, "But it'd be nice if you can just lie down and watch the clouds with me."

Her body and mind seemed to be in shock. She saw him wait for her reaction. She knew he was expecting a hit from her. After all he did take her first kiss without her permission. She blinked, the words from him sinking in her heart. He just wanted to spend the day with me?...

She sat down then lied down. He stared at her actions.

"Well?" she demanded. "Are you going to lie down with me or not?!"

He looked at her disbelievingly but lied down nonetheless. He still didn't take down his guard.

He looked at her. She was looking up at the sky and was indeed watching, or seemed like she was watching the clouds go by.

She smiled to herself. Sure she was angry that her first kiss was stolen, but the fact that it was Shikamaru who took it made her happy. She inched a bit closer to Shikamaru and leaned on his shoulder. He stiffened from the contact but loosened up a few moments later.

"Ino…" he started.

"mmm?"

He knew it was going to be troublesome. He knew that he should just let it go, but he felt that he should apologize for the kiss. Sure he didn't regret doing it. But Shikamaru thought that better safe than sorry, especially when its Ino.

"About the.. Kiss." He started, "I'm really –"

Ino shut him up by leaning up to his mouth and softly closing the gaps between his and her own. He didn't respond at her suddenness at first but he recovered as soon as he felt her hands run up his shoulders. He rolled on her and slipped his arms around her waist kissing her deeply. When the time for air had come, their lips separated but their positions unmoving. She kissed his nose and breathed out in a soft, heated whisper.

_Happy birthday Shikamaru._

* * *


End file.
